


temptress

by affectionateConfections



Series: Shit lets be the Striders [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not porn, Sensuality, Stridercest - Freeform, THIS IS NOT EDITED BTW, are you proud of me, hey chris - Freeform, idk i just wanted to shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateConfections/pseuds/affectionateConfections
Summary: what's cookin, good lookinhere could be a clever pun but the author is lazy so lets just say dave is and what the fuc k hes smoking someone get the extinguisher





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was super bored tbh  
> this is gay and stupid in sorry ~~but if you seriously dont like that then please dont read it youll be so disappointed in me~~

Bro honestly thought his little brother looked the most beautiful as this odd persona of his. While it wasn't so pleasing to a touch expecting skin as flawless as it looked, it suited it anyways, his brother was always an aloof little shit. If the trait was inherited from Bro himself, Dave innovated it to suit himself in an impossibly great way.

His normally pale skin, just shy of a tan, looked dark and speckled with dust, grit, and dirt forming a dark golden canvas just on top of a layer of white. Sweat made everything glitter, and what little clear skin that showed had a striking shimmer through it. It reminded Bro of the t-shirt adorning a broken disc he always wore, until he shredded it during strife. That strife happened to be this one, a particularly cruel one that he would usually avoid, but curiosity killed the cat. Dave wasn't close to dying though, rather he still looked at clean as a whistle in comparison to others. Less wounded, yet more dirty. The latter Bro liked, but that fact, as far as he knew was never passed on to his ears. Suspicious, indeed.

 

He should be able to get up, but he's not doing anything other than lying there. Bro's face is close enough for him to see the intense amount of concentration he was putting behind his gaze, amber meeting the small amount of red visible from the aviators. The lenses were cracked and pieces were missing here and there, and Bro wanted to touch them so he did. Even when his katana clanged to the ground in silent advocation of his disinterest in strife, Dave didn't move. Bro knew this must be confusing him.

When his fingers curled around the legs of his aviators and dragged them aside to join the katana, Bro could see those bloodshot eyes, behind them cogs turning, deciding, contemplating. Just above one eye was a single cut, not deep but treading into precariously ill territory. The blood in it already leaked it's contents and was clotting again, the thin pink stream only just avoiding his eye. His hair was a little stained though, it was nowhere near of moral decency at the moment. It was swept clumsily to the side were it showed the vague outline of where the style once was, tuft after tuft of blonde hair in any sloven direction it pleased. Most favored to go with the flow, others soon to be flattened a little by a gale that got him to blink. His face was impassive still, no visible creases anywhere and nothing but a bit of heavy breath escaping from him. Even of Bro was so close to him, kneeling with his face half a foot away from him, a knee pressing into his groin and his hands relaxed against the ground.

Dave was more than just a pasty little boy any normal pedestrian would see. Not until Bro was through with him, thorough and patient, and it looked like his tolerance was paying off. He liked to play dirty and his brother easy turned from irreconcilable with it to the spitting image with a single strife. Though Bro had hardly noticed it earlier, only now he actually got to realize what his brother was doing. He was being a klutz, with too many fancy rolls across the wrong parts of the ground and too many flashy movement that eventually wrecked his outward style into something gorgeous. The session ended with Dave's dignity bruised from his cringy poses but him looking hot at hell -- for Bro's one and only standards. He tsks. "Your the fuckin' pinnacle of seductive right now." It was meant to sound accusing.

Dave just gives him a smirk that drips with enough sultry to tell Bro he didn't miss a beat.


End file.
